Schizophrénie
by Tsumenookamiryu
Summary: La Schizophrénie.. est un dédoublement de la personnalité, ou de l'âme... qui sait.
1. Chapter 1

**Schizophrénie** (σχίζεινφρήν)

**Manga** : Naruto

**Genre** : OCC, Romance (plus tard), Angst

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule Toruna m'appartient !

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** SasuxNaruxSasu

**Détail :** Il y aura quelque passage gores et aussi un peu de vulgarité, c'est juste pour prévenir. ^^

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**P.O.V. Naruto**

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis mort il y a 4 ans… officiellement je le suis, tous monde me croit mort. Il y a rien que notre Hokage, Tsunade, qui sait que je suis toujours vivant, puisque c'est elle qui à tous prévu. Mon chakra a commencé à changé et a devenir puissant, trop puissant, à un tel point que la racine et les conseiller de Konoha commencer à me craindre, donc Tsunade a eu peur qu'ils tentent de me tuer et pour éviter cela elle organisa ma mort afin qu'on ne découvre pas que le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi a un chakra démentiel qu'il pourrait ne pas contrôler. Kyûbi n'est pas la cause de se brutale changement et Tsunade n'a pas réussi à découvrir l'origine du problème, elle n'avait pas le temps, les conseillers et la racine n'ont eu de cesse de la surveiller et je suppose que sa continue. Maintenant je suis capitaine de l'Anbu sous le nom de Darkness et est celui qui aurait tué Naruto Uzumaki, mes coéquipiers et toute ma promotion sont au courant et me vous une haine sans limite, mais sa ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, je peux enfin arrêter de jouer la comédie, en fait je suis de nature froide, peu sociable, parfois cruel et pire qu'un Uchiwa, hun hun hun, si les Uchiwa sont des glaçons, alors moi je suis un iceberg. Toutefois j'aime tuer, oui, j'aime le sang, sa couleur, son odeur métallique, son reflet écarlate, rien qu'à sa vu, à son contacte je pourrait jouir sur place, j'aime aussi prendre plaisir a tuer mon adversaire petit à petit, le faire souffrir, voir ses expressions d'horreur et d'effroi sur son visage me fait jubiler. D'ailleurs je suis devenu très amis avec le démon renard, il aime énormément cette partit de mon âme et ma surnommé '' Toruna '' qui à l'envers donne '' Naruto ''… quoi comment sa ? Quesque je veux dire par '' cette partit de mon âme '' ? Hun hun hun ! Vous le saurez en temps voulu, sachez seulement qu'on est quatre. Tsunade ignore cette facette de mon âme, elle croit seulement que je joue mon rôle pour éviter de briser ma couverture, j'ai même changé de physique, mais **c'est mon véritable** physique à moi Toruna, je suis grand dans les 1, 80m, cheveux noir allant sur mes épaules et en bataille, yeux bleu nuit en amande, musculature parfaite avec un corps d'apollon et j'en suis très fière. En temps qu'Anbu j'ai la tenue normale, un masque de renard, un katana à la lame noir, le truc normale quoi… la seule différence c'est que je mène mes missions comme je le souhaite, j'ai carte blanche et je peux faire un massacre à chaque fois si je veux et je fais mes mission solo.

Je suis revenue d'une mission solo, il y a deux jours, mais j'ai eu comme des vertiges au retour, du coup j'ai demandé à Tsunade de m'examiner, elle n'a rien trouvé, elle m'a seulement dit que je dois me reposer, du coup je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui elle va m'en donner une et avec comme préférence de rang S comme sa je pourrais me défouler un peu. Il est 6h du matin je me poste sur l'une des statues des anciens Hokage et regarde le soleil se lever.

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**

L'aube arriva et éclaira le village de Konoha, Naruto était toujours sur les statues des Hokage assis avec son genoux droit relever et son bras droit reposer dessus, il scrutait l'horizon sans bouger. Une jeune femme au cheveu rose s'approcha de lui par derrière et se stoppa.

« Eh ! Tsunade-sama te demande alors bouge ton cul ! »

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête.

« C'est ainsi que tu parles a ton supérieur ? Sakura ?

Je parle ainsi à celui qui à tuer un être qui m'est chère ! »

Avec rapidité Naruto se glissa derrière Sakura, lui tordu le bras et la força à s'agenouiller.

« Pff… sa fait quatre ans qu'il est mort et penses encore à se bouler ? Il serait temps de tourner la page ! »

A c'est mots l'Anbu lâcha la rosée et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Elle se leva avec difficulté titubant à cause du coup, elle pu juste voir le capitaine de l'Anbu disparaitre. Sakura resta un petit moment à cet endroit, le temps de se remettre du coup que lui avait assaini son supérieur. Naruto pénétra dans le bureau de Tsunade dans un '' pouf '' il se tenait derrière elle, à genoux pour la saluer et attendit l'ordre de l'Hokage. Cinq minutes plus tard trois ninjas entra dans la pièce, Tsunade les toisa un moment et pris la parole.

« Bien ! Neji, Sasuke et Sakura je vais vous donner une mission de rang S à exécuter avec le capitaine Darkness qui sera votre chef d'équipe. »

Les trois portèrent un regard empli de haine à l'Anbu derrière Tsunade et se reportèrent à nouveau vers l'Hokage.

« Votre mission et d'aller dans le village d'Oto et éliminer le groupe qui si trouve. D'après nos rapport, ils sont en se moment en train de formé une armée pour attaqué Konoha. Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais leur groupe augmente tous les jours, et à ce rythme là ça devient très dangereux. On suppose que Kabuto est leurs chef, vous serez la pour soutenir le capitaine Darkness. C'est compris ? »

Les trois shinobi acquiescèrent et reporta leur attention sur l'Anbu.

« Bien. Une dernière chose, je ne tolèrerais pas le moindre échec et encore moins la perte d'un shinobi ! Je vous rappelle que c'est une mission de rang S, alors mettais vos différents de côté et travailler en équipe, est ce clair ? »

Neji et Sakura baissa la tête, seule Sasuke continua de fusiller du regard l'Anbu. Celui-ci s'avança et se plaça devant le bureau pour prendre le rouleau contenant l'ordre de mission et se retourna pour toiser d'un œil mauvais c'est coéquipiers et leur annonça…

« Je veux vous voir prêts dans une demi-heure devant la porte principale ! »

… puis il disparut comme il était apparu, les trois ninjas saluèrent l'Hokage et alla se préparer.

**P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

J'arrive devants la porte principal et me pose dans un coin en attendant mes futurs boulets, je suis vraiment content d'avoir une mission, de rang S en plus, j'ai un énorme sourire sadique qui étire mon visage qui est heureusement caché derrière mon masque. Par contre le fait d'être en équipe me gène énormément, d'accord Sakura et une bonne medicnin, Neji et Sasuke de redoutable combattant mais quand même… sa me gène… quoi ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi Sasuke est à Konoha ? (gros soupire) je n'ai pas très envie de le dire ! (auteur : Toruna suis ton texte ! merde !) Bon ok ! Je vais le raconter. Se crétin d'Uchiwa est revenu à Konoha il y a deux ans, non pas par rapport à ma mort, mais pour autre chose.

**Flash back :**

Lors d'une mission de rang S je mettais infiltré dans un repaire de l'Akatsuki, je devais trouver un moyens de récupérer les Bijû qu'ils avaient récupérer et au lieu de trouver la salle de la cérémonie où ils enferment les démons à queue, je suis tombé sur une morgue. Curieux je fouillai la salle, une table avec un corps recouvert d'un drap avec une perfusion au bras trônait dans la pièce, j'enlevai le drap pour découvrir… Itachi Uchiwa. Pendant quelque seconde j'ai un peu beuggé, pourquoi diable avoir mis une perfusion au bras d'un mort ? C'est la que j'ai vu qu'il respirait, Itachi Uchiwa le frère de Sasuke était en vie dans une morgue ! J'hésitais un moment et je l'ai finalement ramené au village, Tsunade réussi à trouver un moyen pour le soigné, mais il était plongé dans un profond coma et on ignore si il en sortira un jour. Yamanaka-san le père d'Ino fouilla la mémoire d'Itachi et on découvrit que tous se que Madara avait dit sur lui il y a quatre ans était vrai. Tsunade fit en sorte d'innocenté Itachi et la nouvelle fit vite le tour du pays et n'échappa pas à l'oreille de son petit frère. Un mois plus tard il se présenta au village de Konoha. Moi je fessais ma ronde habituelle quand un Anbu arriva.

« Capitaine ! On a besoin de vous a l'entré principal du village ! »

J'accoure à l'entré principal et évite de justesse un katon, des Anbu encercle un homme je le reconnais immédiatement. Un Anbu s'approche de moi et me dit que Tsunade ne vas pas tarder à arriver. Je m'approche des Anbu s'écarte pour me laisser passer et je m'arrête à distance raisonnable et m'adresse à l'intrus.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Uchiwa ?

Voir si la rumeur est vraie ! Es que c'est vrai que mon frère est toujours en vie ?

Je ne sais pas « mentis-je « Pourquoi veux-tu le revoir ? Tu as bien essayé de le tuer, non ?

… c'est vrai… mais j'étais dans l'erreur ! Je vous en prie ! Laisser moi le voir ! »

« Pourquoi on te laisserai le voir ? » Tout le monde se retourne, Tsunade vient juste d'arriver, elle avance et se place à coté de moi.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as pas été très amical avec nous Sasuke ! Pourquoi on te fera cette faveur !

Je suis prés à faire n'importe quoi ! Même a abandonné ma haine et ma rancune envers Konoha, si vous voulez me juger et me punir, je ne m'y opposerais pas. »

Tsunade le regarde de haut en bas, elle cherche le piège, elle le regarde dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa le moindre détail.

« Tous se changement pour Itachi ?

Il est la seule famille qui me reste ! »

Le regard de Sasuke s'illumina à cette simple phrase, l'Hokage réfléchi encore un peu pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle se tourna vers moi

« Capitaine Darkness ! Emmenez le voir Itachi Uchiwa, je vous rejoins tous de suite. »

J'acquise et regarde Sasuke à travers mon masque et lui fait signe de me suivre. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital de Konoha, je sentais l'impatience dans ses pas. Une fois dans l'immeuble on se dirige au 2ème étage et traverse tous le couloir deux Anbu surveille une porte. Je leur fais signe et ils s'écartent après m'avoir salué. J'ouvre la porte et fais entrer Sasuke qui reste figé devant l'image de son frère. Il est vrai qu'Itachi est tellement pale qu'il peut rivaliser avec la neige, des tuyaux sort de sa bouche qui est relier à une machine pour l'aider à respirer, un lecteur cardiogramme indique les battements de son cœur avec un bruit strident et plusieurs perfusion orner son bras. Sasuke se avance doucement et se pose à droite de son frère, il remit en place une mèche brune qui traine sur son front, il prend une chaise non loin de la et s'installe. C'est à ce moment que Tsunade pénètre dans la pièce et s'adressa au cadet.

« Ton frère a été retrouvé au bord de la mort, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore de notre monde.

Comment… où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Je m'avance et répond à sa question.

« Dans un des repaires de l'Akatsuki. Ils le gardaient dans une morgue avec seulement une perfusion. »

Tsunade continue son diagnostique.

« Sa maladie prie beaucoup d'avance, on a de quoi le soigné, se sera long, mais je te garantie qu'il vivra, par contre il est dans un profond coma et… j'ignore si il va se réveillé un jour. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Un silence s'installe, Sasuke semblé réfléchir à la question, il observe son frère, lui caresse la main, puis il regarde Tsunade et moi et retourne contempler le malade. Dix minutes passent et il s'adresse à Tsunade.

« La rumeur dit que vous avez innocenté Itachi pour le meurtre de son clan, es que c'est vrai ?

Oui ! J'ai fait porter le chapeau à Danzo le chef de la racine et aux conseiller, après tous c'était leur idée.

Je… je vous remercie… j'aimerais revenir pour de bon à Konoha. »

Tsunade et moi se regarde surpris. Tsunade pris la parole avec un sourire au lèvre.

« Très bien, mais je vais devoir t'imposer un sceau, auquel je serais la seule à pouvoir activer. Si jamais tu quittes le village et nous trahi encore une fois, ce sceau provoquera ta mort c'est clair ?

Si cela me permet de rester avec mon frère… j'accepte !

Bien… je vais aller préparer le rituel, je t'envoie Sakura pour qu'elle t'examine. »

Tsunade s'en va, je reste avec Sasuke qui n'a de cesse de regarder Itachi. Un quart d'heure plus tard Sakura entre dans la pièce, en voyant Sasuke elle se précipite sur lui et le serre dans ses bras. Il se laisse faire la rosée lui raconta au combien elle est heureuse qu'il soit enfin de retour, après quelque larme, elle se ressaisi et commence à examiner l'Uchiwa. Cela dura cinq minute comme il n'a rien, elle commence à raconter tous ce qui c'est passé pendant son absence, tous les trucs joyeux bien sur. Puis Sasuke pose LA question qui ne faut pas poser.

« Sakura dis moi… comment… comment va Naruto ?

Euh… je… écoute… »

Sakura prend une chaise et s'installe à coté de Sasuke et lui prend la main.

« Sasuke, il y a deux ans… Naruto a fait une énorme crise de colère. J'ignore pour qu'elle raison j'étais en mission ce jour là… mais je crois qu'il se disputait avec Tsunade-sama à ton propos, puis sa c'est mal passé il a perdu le contrôle du Kyûbi et a commencé à anéantir le village… il… Sasuke… Naruto est mort se soir la. »

Sasuke écarquille les yeux, la nouvelle lui fait un tel choque qu'il en devient aussi pale que sont frère, il rassemble ses esprits puis regarde Sakura dans les yeux, espèrent que tous cela soit une blague, elle se retient de pleurer et caresse la main du ténébreux pour essayer de l'apaiser.

« Comment… Comment est-il mort ? Le Kyûbi a réussi à sortir ?

Non… Demande plutôt à cet homme ! »

Elle me désigne avec la tête et me regarde avec toute la haine qu'elle peut avoir pour moi. Sasuke vit le regarde de Sakura et la il comprit que c'est moi qui ''normalement'' a tuer l'Uzumaki. Sasuke se lève son sharingan activé et s'avance vers moi.

« pourquoi ? » je lui réponds au tac au tac.

« Parce qu'il était devenue incontrôlable, si je ne l'avais pas tué il aurait tous détruit ! De toute façon ce n'est pas une si grande perte.

Une si grande perte ? Tu te fous de moi ? Naruto n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il est… » je le coupe, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre se qu'il veut dire.

« Il est mort ! Oui ! et puis sa doit être un poids en moins pour toi ! Il n'arrêtait pas de te poursuivre pour tenter de te ramener à Konoha à ce qu'on m'a dit ! Sa a du te faire des vacances pendant c'est deux dernière années ! »

Sasuke me mitraille avec ses Sharingan, Tsunade entre dans la pièce pour le prévenir que le rituel peut commencer des maintenant, je suis sur que si elle n'était pas entré après ma dernière phrases, il se serait jeter sur moi pour faire taire. Après le rituel Sasuke vient me trouver pour me jurer de me faire payer mon crime, soit dit en passant que je n'ai jamais commis hun hun !

**Fin flash back**

C'est fou sa fait déjà deux ans que Sasuke est revenue… son frère est toujours dans le coma, mais est sorti d'affaire, il manque plus qu'il se réveille. Tien je vois mes trois '' boulets '' qui arrivent. Je regarde l'heure, sa va ils ont mis vingt minutes à se préparer. Je les regarde de haut et ils me jettent des regards qui en disent long. Je sens que je vais bien m'amusé, cette mission va me plaire. Hun hun hun.

**A suivre…**

**Voila, sa fait quelque année que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction, faute d'inspiration, de motivation, etc… j'espère que le début de l'histoire vous à plus. Laisser moi des reviews pour savoirs si sa vous plait ou pas. Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Schizophrénie** (σχίζεινφρήν)

**Manga** : Naruto

**Genre** : OCC, Romance (plus tard), Angst

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule Toruna m'appartient !

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** SasuxNaruxSasu

**Détail :** Il y aura quelque passage gores et aussi un peu de vulgarité, c'est juste pour prévenir. ^^ Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes et de Grammaire, je fais de mon mieux pour corriger tous ça.

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 :**

L'équipe se mit en route pour le village d'Oto, pendant tous le voyage on pouvait sentir la tension qui y régnait, Darkness était à la tête du groupe et forçait ses trois coéquipiers à accéléré, à aller toujours plus vite. Ils ne firent aucune pose pendant le trajet, ils étaient arrivés dans le pays du son, le village n'était pas loin et le capitaine s'arrêta dans une clairière, les trois jônin pouvaient enfin souffler un peu. L'Anbu se tourna vers eux et les regardait d'un air supérieur, ils étaient tous trois essoufflé tandis que lui était en pleine forme, Darkness réfléchit quelque instant avant de leur dire :

« Bien à partir de maintenant, j'irai seul à Oto ! Vous, vous restez ici ! »

Un '' Quoi ? '' A l'unisson se fit entendre, ils se regardèrent dépité, Sakura se leva, suivit de Neji et Sasuke et elle prit la parole.

« Vous n'allez pas nous laisser ici ! On est une équipe et le travail d'équipe est important ! » Neji s'approcha pour prendre la parole.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sakura ! Il est hors de question que je reste là à me tourner les pouces ! »

Darkness les regarda amusé.

« hun hun… comme vous voudrez, mais venez pas vous plaindre à moi ou à l'Hokage après avoir vu se que vous allez voir ! J'ai pensé que vous étiez des âmes sensibles et prie pitié de vous en pensent que se serait mieux si vous restez ici. Allons-y alors !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et emboitèrent le pas de leur capitaine, ils arrivèrent prés d'une muraille en bois et se cacha dans un buisson prés de celui-ci, on voyait des gardes patrouiller par ci par la. Neji activa son Byakugan pour observer les alentours, Sasuke qui connaissait le village raconta qu'il y avait une cachette sous celui-ci et que Kabuto y menait très souvent ses expériences à cet endroit. Neji qui avait écouté l'Uchiwa regarda sous le village et effectivement il y vit des fondations creuser sous terre avec quelque ninja à l'intérieur. Darkness s'approcha d'eux afin de dicter ses ordres.

« Bien, Neji combien y-a-t il de ninja ?

Une cinquantaine à la surface et une dizaine dans les sous-sols, Kabuto y est.

Très bien, Neji et Sakura vous vous occupez des ninjas à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du village, quand vous aurez fini continuer à l'intérieur, Sasuke tu vas venir avec moi et faire diversion pendant que je me faufil dans les sous-sols, restez discret surtout. »

Les trois jônin acquiescèrent et au moment de se relever Darkness les stoppa.

« Une dernière chose. Si vous n'arrivez pas à en venir à bout, n'hésitez pas à fuir, je m'occupe du reste. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Tsunade-sama. »

Sur ses derniers mots de leur capitaine Sakura et Neji commença à éliminer les ninjas à l'extérieur avec discrétions, Sasuke et Darkness se faufila sur les toits et tua quelque ninja sur leur passage, conformément au plan l'Uchiwa fit diversion, pendant que le capitaine se faufile dans l'entré des souterrains. L'Anbu se glissa dans l'ombre et vit un ninja passer à une intersection, il s'y précipita tira le ninja par le bras et le fit taire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, il empoigna la gorge de sa victime et lui posa la question : où se trouver leur chef Kabuto. Voyant que le ninja ne répond pas le capitaine sorti son katana noir de son fourreau et trancha le bras de sa victime tous en serrant la gorge pour qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappe. Il reposa encore sa question le ninja resta muer, il lui coupa alors l'autre bras, puis vint une jambe puis l'autre, une marre de sang s'était formé sous la victime, voyant que le ninja refuser toujours de lui répondre il commença à lui arracher son œil gauche, broyant sa gorge pour éviter qu'il cri l'homme souffrait atrocement et le capitaine se délectait à la vue de sa victime. Finalement le ninja cracha le morceau dans un murmure et lui dit où se trouver son chef, pour le remercier Darkness lui ouvrit le ventre faisant attention à ne pas abimé ses organes pour mieux les laissé or du corps, il laissa l'homme ainsi en train de se vider de son sang toujours vivant. L'Anbu continua son chemin vers l'endroit où se trouver Kabuto, il croisa plusieurs ninjas avant d'atteindre la salle du chef, auquel il leur a fit subir des tortures pire que celle de sa précédente victime.

Neji et Sakura avait fini d'éliminer les patrouilles qui surveiller le village et vint aider Sasuke à éliminer le reste, une demi-heure plus tard tous les ninjas de la surface était mort. Les trois jônin commença à descendre dans les souterrain pour rejoindre leur capitaine et l'aider à tuer ou si possible capturer Kabuto. Une fois les escaliers descendu, ils avancèrent prudemment, soudain ils avaient l'impression de marcher dans sur une flaque d'eau, le sol était très glissants, Neji sorti une lampe de poche (auteur : vive la technologie ! XD) et éclaira le sol. Une épaisse flaque vermeille brillait par terre avec une forte odeur métallique, ils se rendirent vite compte que cette mare était du sang, Neji chercha d'où provenait tous ce sang et tomba sur un homme sans bras, ni jambe avec un œil manquant et les organes digestif à l'air libres. Tous les trois reculèrent stupéfait par cette horreur, Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux et du faire d'énorme effort pour ne pas vomir se qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, Sasuke s'approcha du pauvre homme et pu remarquer des traces bien visible sur son coup, '' Cette homme est mort dans la souffrance. '' Se dit-il. Sans perdre de temps ils repartirent afin de retrouver leur capitaine, sur leur trajet d'autre homme était mort comme le précédent, certains avais le cœur or de leur corps mais qui battait toujours, d'autre les pieds accroché au mur avec des aiguilles et leur cage thoracique totalement défoncer et ouvert pour mieux voir leur poumons et leur cœur, d'autre avait eu les yeux écraser dans leur crane avec la langue coupé et leur membre arraché. Plus l'équipe avancé et plus les scènes étaient horribles, les couloirs sentaient le sang et la morts, une seule question leur trottaient dans la tête : '' Es que c'est vraiment le capitaine Darkness qui à fait tous ça ? '' On entendait une bataille au loin et les trois ninjas se précipitèrent au bout du couloir d'où provenait les sons, puis plus rien. Tous étaient redevenus calme. Neji s'approcha de la porte d'où émaner de la lumière sous l'embrasure, il écouta, n'entendant rien, il finit par baisser la poigner de la porte et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit c'est un ninja totalement défigurer accrocher au mur par les mains juste à coté de la porte, le visage sanglant, le crane défonçait, jambe arrachaient, la tête tenais uniquement grâce aux artères. Neji croyant que c'était Kabuto regarda autour de lui et aperçu son capitaine à genoux devant un corps, celui du chef, Kabuto, Sasuke et Sakura entra à leur tour et tous trois se dirigea vers leur supérieur et pu voir que même le chef a subit d'atroce souffrance, même si ce n'est pas pire que les autre.

**P.O.V. Sasuke**

J'entre dans la salle après Neji et remarque le ninja accroché au mur juste à coté, je vois Darkness juste à coté de Kabuto qui lui aussi a souffert, Orochimaru était un agneau face au capitaine de l'Anbu. On s'approche tous les trois et c'est la qu'il nous remarque, il a l'air surpris de nous voir.

« Tien ? Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a un problème la haut ? » Sakura s'avance, toute pale et s'adresse au capitaine.

« Non, tous les ninjas de la surface ont était éliminé. Le problème c'est ici ! C'est… c'est quoi toute cette… horreur ! »

Darkness se relève et nous fais face.

« C'est pour ça, que je ne voulait pas que vous veniez. Vous auriez du m'attendre gentiment dans le village. » Sakura commença à trembler et a ne plus retenir c'est larme.

« Espèce de monstre ! C'est affreux se que vous faites ! Vous ne pouvez pas tuer normalement ? au lieu de torturer ces pauvres hommes !

Non, je ne sais pas faire comme tu le dis et sache que tous les ninjas que j'ai tué son mort ainsi. »

Quoi ? Il est sérieux là ? Sakura et moi se regarde, la même question nous a traversé, je m'avance hors de moi, mes sharingan activer et pose cette question.

« Absolument TOUTE tes victimes ont étés tuer ainsi ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Même Naruto ? »

Cette question je l'ai crié, il baisse la tête et mets sa main sous le menton, comme pour réfléchir, puis il me regarde et donne sa réponse.

« Sa se pourrait, il était sous l'emprise du démon renard, donc… mmh…. Peut-être… »

Là j'explose c'est la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je me lance sur lui mon katana charger de chidori, il évite mon attaque, mais je ne m'arrête pas la, je continue mais il arrive à éviter tous mes assauts. J'essaye de lui asséné un coup à la vertical mais il pare mon attaque en attrapant mon poigné, puis passe derrière mon dos et me tord le bras, il me force à m'agenouillait, puis il prend mon katana et me le mets sous la gorge. Il me murmure à l'oreille, puis prend de l'élan afin de me couper la gorge, la lame entaille mon cou, mais son geste est arrêter, pourquoi ? Je tourne la tête pour le regarder, il est comme paralyser, j'essaye de libérer mon bras, mais il a une poigne qui m'empêche de bouger. Je le sens se relever, il me lâche le bras, je me retourne et il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui m'envoie valser contre le mur. Sakura se précipite sur moi pour me soigner, je le vois se tourner, prendre le corps de Kabuto et commencer à partir. Je te jure Naruto que cette homme va payer pour tous se qu'il ta fait !

**Fin P.O.V. Sasuke**

**P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Hun hun… j'adore la tête que tire se chère Sasuke, mais d'un coté sa me mets en rogne! Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant que je suis censé être mort, se con le regrette ? Il se fiche de ma gueule la ? Pendant trois année une des parties de mon âme n'a pas cessé de le poursuivre de le supplier de revenir au village ! Et maintenant môssieur veut se venger ! J'ai envie de le tuer la maintenant, non je vais le tuer ! Se crétin n'arrête pas de m'attaqué et je les évite toute sans problème, je fini par lui bloquer son poignet et passe derrière son dos pour mieux lui tordre le bras. Je lui donne des coups derrière le genou pour l'agenouiller, je lui prend son katana et lui murmure ceci :

« Tu veux à se point revoir ton bien-aimé ? Laisse-moi t'aider à le rejoindre au paradis ! »

La je commence à lui tailler la gorge, quand un vertige me prend d'assaut, je suspends mon geste et essaye de retrouver mes esprits, mais en vain quand j'entends une voix qui viens du fond de mon âme : '' Arrête ! Ne tue pas l'Uchiwa ! '' Je reconnais cette voix, grâce à elle je retrouve mes moyens, je me relève et lâche Sasuke. Il se retourne, on dirait qu'il en a pas asses, je lui donne un cou pied dans le ventre, qui l'envoie contre le mur. Sakura qui n'a pas bougé depuis tous à l'heure se précipite sur lui pour le soigné, je n'en ai cure, je me tourne, prend le corps de Kabuto et commence à m'en aller. Neji va aider le sharingan à se relever et me suis en aidant celui-ci à marcher, on sort des souterrains et vois enfin la lumière du jour, je l'ai regarde et leur fait signe qu'on s'en va, ils me suivent s'en bronché. La route du retour fus un peu plus longue qu'a l'aller, pas que j'étais fatigué, mais je fus prie de vertige plusieurs fois, m'obligeant à ralentir et je pence que les trois boulets derrière l'on remarqué.

On atteint afin Konoha dans la nuit, on se dirige directement vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Je donne trois coup à la porte de son bureau et attend l'autorisation d'entrer, ceci fait j'entre suivi des boulets et présente le corps de Kabuto à Tsunade, celle-ci appelle un Anbu qui me prend le corps et s'en va. Je lui fais mon rapport lui dit que toute l'armée à était décimé, comme d'habitude je ne lui dis rien sur les détails de se qui c'est passé et encore moins mon petit entrevue avec Sasuke. Une fois fini je la salue et m'en vais dans un '' pouf '' je rentre chez moi. Je suis pris de quelque vertige avant d'atteindre mon appartement, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'arrive mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. J'ouvre la porte de mon chez moi, qui est en passant dix fois mieux qu'avant et oui il a fallut que je déménage puisque je suis censé être mort. Ce serai bizarre si je continue de vivre dans mon ancien appart' non ? Mon nouvel appart' est petit soit mais plus grand que l'autre qui n'avait que deux pièce une qui me servait de salle de bain et toilette et l'autre de chambre, cuisine, salle à manger et salon en même temps. Celui la en entrant on a un couloir, si je tourne à droite je vais dans la cuisine, à gauche le salon plutôt grand avec une grande télé, deux canapés avec quelque meuble et un bar, oui mon salon est grand. Ensuite en face de la porte d'entré il y a ma chambre avec une salle de bain collé à celle-ci, dans le couloir en entrant la deuxième porte à droite c'est les chiottes. Voila content ? Il est beau mon appart' hein ? Bon je vais prendre un douche… non finalement un bain, j'ai envie de me détendre, j'entre dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé, je me fais coulé de l'eau dans le bain et me déshabille. Une fois dans l'eau je ferme les yeux et me détend et la je plonge dans les profondeurs de mon âme pour me retrouver dans le noir avec une énorme sphère flottant au dessus de ma tête : '' le chakra de Kyûbi '' Je baisse la tête et je les vois apparaitre devant moi… les autres partie de mon âmes…

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Après le départ du capitaine Darkness Tsunade demanda un rapport détaillé au trois ninja, la description que lui fit les trois jônin sur la façon de tuer de l'Anbu, ne surprenait pas du tous l'Hokage, elle était au courant des massacres qu'il causé à chacune des ses missions. La seule chose qui la surprise c'est le fait qu'il eu plusieurs fois des moments de vertige avait dis Sakura, Neji s'avança et posa une question à Tsunade.

« Tsunade-sama sauf votre respect, pourquoi garder vous cette homme dans nos rangs ?

Parce qu'il est l'un de mes meilleurs élément et il est aussi mon successeur. »

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent totalement sous le choque Sakura ne put accepter cette révélation.

« Tsunade-sama il ne peut pas être votre successeur ! Il est cruel et est un tortionnaire sanguinaire ! De plus c'est lui qui à tuer Naruto !

Je suis au courant Sakura… c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de le faire. »

Sakura et Neji baissèrent les yeux, Sasuke qui n'était pas au courant fut sous le choque et ne croyait pas se qu'il entendait.

« Vous lui avez ordonné… d'éliminer Naruto ?

Oui, croit moi sa n'a pas était chose facile et puis je me dis que si je ne l'avais pas fais, les conseillers ou Danzo l'aurait fait s'en me le dire.

Sasuke baissa à son tour les yeux et comprenait la douleur que ressentait l'Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama… puisque Darkness va être le prochain Hokage… qui est-t-il vraiment ? » Tsunade regarda dans les yeux l'Uchiwa puis elle ferma les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Vous le saurez le moment venu, tous se que je peux vous dire c'est… qu'avant il n'était pas comme il est maintenant.

Tsunade les remercia pour leur rapport, ils la saluèrent et partirent du bureau, l'Hokage réfléchi un moment puis, elle se leva et marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'au archive, là elle alla faire des recherches dans les ordres de mission qu'avait fait le Sandaime, elle ne savait pas par où commencé puis pris plusieurs dossier, elle alla s'asseoir et commença feuilleter les documents, ne trouvant pas se qu'elle cherche elle alla en prendre d'autre et les feuilleta eux aussi. Les heures passa et Tsunade continué à chercher quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas sur de pouvoir trouver, soudain elle s'arrêta et d'un bon alla voir l'archiviste et lui demanda un document, celui-ci obéis et parti chercher se qu'elle avait ordonné, il revient avec un coffret contenant un rouleau avec le sceau de Sandaime, elle le prit puis le lit. Tsunade sut à ce moment là, qu'elle avait enfin trouvé se qu'elle chercher, elle parti avec le rouleau jusqu'à son bureau, elle prit le téléphone et appela.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans le village un Anbu courait à perdre halène jusqu'à un immeuble où il entra, déboula dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte où il y toqua deux fois. L'Anbu patienta quelque seconde avant qu'on l'autorise à entré, la salle était éclairé par des bougies qui y donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse, deux personne était assise à une table où plusieurs parchemins était posé. L'Anbu s'avança et s'agenouilla.

« Kohal-sama, vos soupçons concernant le capitaine des forces spécial Anbu sont bien fondé.

Ah oui ? Dis nous se que tu as entendu.

Tsunade-sama a envoyé trois jônin avec le capitaine Darkness lors d'une mission, leur rapport est formel. Il tue sans le moindre scrupule et prend plaisir à le faire.

Kohal sourit d'un air vainqueur et regarda Homura qui était à coté.

« mmh… Vous avez raison Kohal-san, je ne pensais pas que notre capitaine des forces spéciales serait ainsi.

Vous imaginez Homura-san ? Si jamais il venait à être Hokage, on aurait un assassin de la pire espèce dirigeant le village ! Se serait horrible !

Les deux conseillers congédia l'Anbu et réfléchi sur un moyen d'empêcher le capitaine de devenir Hokage. Homura eu soudain une idée.

« Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Danzo ? Il saurait quoi faire, j'en suis convaincue.

Excellente idée. Allons de se pas le lui annoncer. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce afin de prévenir le chef de la racine de leur sombre dessein.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Un ninja entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage et la salua elle lui annonça qu'elle avait une mission spécial pour lui en temps qu'Anbu.

« ah ? En quoi consiste cette mission ?

Elle consiste à surveiller le capitaine Darkness, les précisions sont écrit dans se rouleau. Acceptes-tu de revêtir la tenue d'Anbu, Kakashi ?

J'accepte Tsunade-sama. »

**A suivre…**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, désolé pour la publication si tardive mais, avec les fêtes c'est dur d'allumer l'ordi une minute. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sa me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, les critiques et les compliments. **

**Pour Evy**** : Zut tu as vu un nom qui ne doit apparaitre que dans le chapitre 3 ! ^^' Merci pour les reviews et malheureusement je peux rien te dire sur ce personnage, mais je peux te dire que tu brules. Biz XD**

**Pour Tyoka et Streema**** : Oui je connais cette fic de « Kelehane et Yuki » Il est vrai que Toruna fait penser au capitaine Kitsune… et pourtant je l'ai trouve différent. Enfin chacun à son impression. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! XD Biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Schizophrénie** (σχίζεινφρήν)

**Manga** : Naruto

**Genre** : OCC, Romance (plus tard), Angst

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule Toruna et Mitsu m'appartiennent !

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** SasuxNaruxSasu

**Détail :** Il y aura quelque passage gores et aussi un peu de vulgarité, c'est juste pour prévenir. ^^

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Dans les profondeurs de mon âme je les vois apparaitre, les autres parties, mes moitiés. La première a l'apparence d'un enfant de douze ans blond aux yeux bleu toujours ces vulgaire moustaches sur les joue, habillé tous en orange et dans ses yeux brillent la malice, comme si il chercher à faire une nouvelle bêtise. Le deuxième est une femme plutôt grande, blonde platine, yeux bleu très claire et robe blanche, c'est elle la plus sage de nous tous. Quand au troisième on le voit toujours de loin, il habite dans les ténèbres de notre âme, il ressemble trait pour trait au Yondaime à la seul différence c'est qu'il possède lui aussi des moustaches sur ses joues, il est toujours recroqueviller sur lui-même dos à nous. Les deux premiers s'avance un peu, laissant le troisième dans les ténèbres, l'enfant appeler '' Dobe '' me sourit de toutes ses dents et avec sa voix crispante débordante d'énergie me vrilles les tympans en me saluant.

« Torunaaaaaa ! Sa fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu ! Tebayo ! Tu m'as manqué !

Oui ben pas moi ! »

J'ai dis cette phrase d'un ton sec et cassant, il perd son sourire pendant un instant, mais le retrouve sans difficulté, il a l'air d'un demeuré celui-là, il se tourne vers la femme et s'adresse à elle.

« Toujours aussi grincheux nee ? Mitsu-chan !

En effet… »

La voix de Mitsu est cristalline, clair, appaisante pas comme celle du Dobe ! Elle me regarde et me pose une question.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenus nous voir ? Veux-tu qu'on échange de personnalité ? » Je l'a regarde et prend mon air supérieur.

« Tsss… Je suis très bien là ou je suis ! Si je suis venue c'est uniquement pour savoir se qui provoque tous ces vertiges ! J'en suis sure que c'est la faute de l'un de vous deux ! »

Ils me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la boule.

« Mais pour qui tu nous prend Toruna ! On ne fera jamais une chose pareille ! Tebayo !

Dobe a raison. Pourquoi on s'amuserait à provoquer des vertiges, alors que sa peut-être dangereux pour nous tous ? » Je l'ai regarde méfiant, décidément je ne l'ai supporte pas !

« Cette sensation de vertige est la même que lors nous échangeons nos places ! Ca ne peut être que vous ! »

J'ai l'impression de parler à des murs ! Si ils continuent à me prendre pour en con, je vais les tuer de la même façon que mes autres victimes ! Puis j'entends une autre voix… c'est le troisième celui qu'on appelle Naruto, il est notre créateurs, à tous les trois.

« Je suis désolé Toruna… mais c'est moi qui te provoque c'est vertige…

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tuer comme tu le fais… sa va nous apporter des ennuies… » Je le crois pas… et c'est lui qui me demande ça ?

« Naruto ! Je suis née de ta haine et de ta rancune envers les habitants de ce village ! Il y a quatre ans quand on a fait croire notre mort, tu m'as fais promettre de ne pas tuer les habitants de Konoha ! J'ai tenu ma promesse et maintenant tu veux que j'arrête de tuer ? Dis moi aussi que tu veux que j'arrête d'exister !

Je suis fou de rage ! Il ose me demander ça ? Je vais le crever, le tuer, l'égorger, le… faut que je me calme ! Sa voie résonne à nouveau.

« Tu as mal compris… je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de tuer… je te demande simplement… d'arrêter de torturer tes victimes quand tu les tues…

Arrêter de les torturer… » je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux noir ébène. « D'accord j'arrête la torture… »

Je ne peux pas refuser se qu'il me demande… après tous je suis née grâce à lui. Comment sa ? Comment je suis née ? Pff… vous faites chier avec ses questions à la con ! (auteur : Toruna ! Sa fait deux fois que je te dis de suivre ton texte ! A la troisième c'est Mitsu qui prend ta place !) Ok, ok… Bon… Vous devez sans doute savoir que notre enfance n'a pas été tendre. Tous les habitants de Konoha on maltraité Naruto, il a était battu, insulter et même violer, à plusieurs reprise.

**Flash back**

Quand il a eu six ans, sa haine était tellement forte qu'elle prit forme dans son âme, c'est là que je suis née, j'ai immédiatement pris sa place pour le protéger, comme je suis née avec la haine de Naruto, je ne peux ressentir que ce sentiment, le jour suivant ma naissance un villageois me lançait des pierres en me traitant de monstre.

« Eh ! toi le monstre ! Va t'en dégage du village ! Tu n'es qu'un déchet tu ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Ni une ni deux je me suis jeter sur lui et l'ai battue à mort. Plus aucun villageois ne nous ont touchés de peur que le démon que je suis ne leur réserve le même sort, un jour le Sandaime est venu me voir.

« Naruto, je te propose d'intégré l'académie des ninjas. Je suis sur que tu as de bonne capacité et tu feras un très bon Shinobi. Seulement, en échange, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne plus haïr le village, de tout faire pour le protéger ainsi que ses habitants.

Naruto repris sa place et accepta, moi je restais au fond de son âme et j'observais. Malheureusement à l'académie ce n'était mieux, tous les élèves l'évitaient, l'ignoraient, parfois se moquer de lui, pour le soulager, j'absorber toute la haine et la tristesse de son âme, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il souffrait énormément, physiquement et surtout mentalement. Je voulu reprendre sa place et il refusa, il voulait tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait au Sandaime, du coup une autre âme apparue… c'est là qu'est née Dobe. Alors lui c'est un véritable comique, il faisait que des gaffes, s'était un nul complet en cours et en plus il aimait faire des blagues… pourquoi je parle au passé ? Il aime toujours faire toutes ces conneries ! Le but de Dobe était de faire en sorte que les autres acceptes Naruto malgré se qu'il est… c'est sur sa a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps… même trop. Plus les années passé et plus Naruto se plongeait dans les ténèbres, puis un jour il y a eu le massacre du clan Uchiwa, c'est là qu'on apprit que Sasuke était le derniers du clan et le seul à avoir survécu. Naruto commença alors à s'intéresser à lui, en fait il compatit énormément à la douleur du jeune Uchiwa et s'avait se que c'était que d'être seul, tous les jours. Un mince rayon de lumière s'était formé dans le cœur de mon créateur, alors Dobe eu la brillante idée de faire de Sasuke son rival et sa a marché. Plus on se frottait a lui plus le rayon de lumière s'agrandit, Naruto sortait des ténèbres petit à petit, finalement la lumière pris forme… c'était la naissance de Mitsu. On a jamais laissé Mitsu sortir, elle était uniquement là pour embellir le cœur de notre créateur, Mitsu et Naruto tombèrent amoureux de Sasuke, mais il y avait un gros '' hic '', Mitsu était une femme d'apparence et Naruto est un homme et les chances pour que Sasuke Uchiwa aiment les hommes était vraiment… infime… quasi inexistant. Du coup Dobe jeta son dévolu sur Sakura, pour faire cause qu'il aimait les femmes et non les hommes, le temps passa, on avait réussi l'examen malgré quelque problème à cause de Mizuki, le moment de former les groupes était venu, tous les quatre pria pour que Sasuke soit dans notre équipe et merci Sandaime se fut le cas, Dobe fit cause d'être déçu à l'annonce de l'Uchiwa dans le groupe, mais la réalité était tous autre. Par la suite, on avait réussi l'examen de Kakashi-sensei, on commença nos mission pire qu'ennuyeuse, puis vint l'examen des chûnin, tous se passa comme vous le savez, bien et mal, plus tard on rencontre Jiraiya qui nous entraine, tous se passer bien Naruto sortait des ténèbres et venait à la lumière. Seulement… Sasuke quitta Konoha, cette imbécile voulait devenir plus fort au prés d'Orochimaru, Dobe mena le combat contre lui, mais finalement Sasuke transperça notre épaule à ce moment là ce fut Naruto qui pris la place et il se laissa envahir par le chakra de Kyûbi. Il essaya de raisonner l'Uchiwa avec ses mots à lui, mais rien à faire, on ne put l'empêché de partir, Dobe reprit la place et Naruto se réfugia à nouveau dans les ténèbres de son âme, plus profondément cette fois, depuis il n'a plus jamais voulu s'intéressé à la vie qu'on menait, jusqu'à ce jour où Tsunade nous a fait passer pour mort, c'était Dobe qui continuait et essayer de ramener le '' Sharingan '', mais je le remplaça, j'arrêta totalement les recherches et prie place dans les forces spécial en temps que capitaine.

**Fin Flash back**

Voila… vous savez tous. Je regarde au fond Naruto ne bouge pas, finalement je détourne le regard, le retour de l'Uchiwa il y a deux ans n'a rien changé, je regarde une dernière fois Mitsu et Dobe, les salut puis repart. J'ouvre les yeux et me relève, bon sang ! L'eau est gelée ! Je vide le bain et allume la douche sur eau chaude, je prends le gel douche et me savonne tous le corps, je me rince et sort du bain, je m'essuie vite fait et mets un caleçon noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur, je n'oublie pas de mettre le masque à la façon Kakashi. Ben oui ! Imaginé que quelqu'un entre dans mon appart' et vois mon visage ! Soit j'ai les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu nuit, mais on peut me reconnaitre facilement puisque j'ai la même tête que Naruto! Je sors de la salle de bain et vais directement me coucher, je règle mon réveil et m'endors.

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Quelque heures avant l'aube, un ninja se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et se doucha, lavant soigneusement avec le gel douche toute les parties de son corps, il se rinça et sorti de la salle de bain en serviette, il se sécha vite fait et s'habilla. L'Anbu alla dans la cuisine et se fit un petit déjeuner copieux, puis débarrassa tous mis un masque cachant tous le bas de son visage jusqu'en dessous des yeux, il se chaussa et pris son masque d'Anbu et le mit, son masque était différent des autre Anbu, on pouvait voir son œil gauche et apercevoir son sharingan. Il sorti de chez lui en fermant à clé son appartement, il sauta de toit en toit en toute discrétion, puis il s'arrêta sur un toit et s'assit observant la fenêtre en face de lui, l'aube commença à illuminer Konoha et une silhouette apparu derrière la fenêtre que l'Anbu surveillé.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Un jeune homme marchait dans les couloirs d'une bâtisse sombre et imposante, ses pas résonnait dans l'obscurité, il avait la peau blanche et contrasté avec ses cheveux noirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et avant même qu'il ne puisse frapper, on lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer, il s'exécuta, dans la pièce un vieil homme l'attendais assis dans son fauteuil, il regarda le jeune homme de son seul œil visible et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Sai, je t'ai demandé de venir car j'ai une mission importante à te confier.

Laquelle Danzô-sama ?

Tu connais sans aucun doute le capitaine de l'Anbu Darkness. »

Le regard de Sai devint plus sombre, il acquiesça et invita Danzô à continuer.

« Tu devras faire en sorte de l'éliminer et faire passer cela pour un accident. Peut importe le temps que sa prendra. Prend tous le temps qu'il faudra s'il le faut, mais fait attention il n'est pas capitaine pour rien et j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeur à son sujet, disant qu'il est un tueur sanguinaire et n'hésite pas à torturer ses ennemis pour le plaisir.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais attention.

Je t'ai fait une couverture, j'ai demandé à Tsunade que Darkness te prenne comme élève, bien sur elle l'a mal pris, mais elle a quand même donné son accord. Fait très attention, je compte sur toi Sai.

Je ne vous décevrai pas Danzô-sama. »

Le dénommer Sai se leva, salua son maitre et sorti du bureau, il traversa les couloirs. En sortant de la bâtisse le soleil l'éblouie un peu, il se ressaisit et sauta de toit en toit pour rejoindre la tour des Hokage. Il arriva devant la tour et monta les marches, il marcha dans le couloir pour atteindre le bureau, une fois devant la porte de celui-ci il toqua et entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation pour y entrer. Devant le bureau de l'Hokage trois personnes étaient présent, il s'avança et salua Tsunade.

« On t'attendais Sai. »

**P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Le réveil sonne, je l'éteins en le balançant contre le mur, je me lève et me prend une petite douche vite fais juste histoire de me réveiller. Je sors tous habillé toujours avec mon masque sur le visage, je me dirige vers la cuisine et prend un p'tit déj', je débarrasse le tous prend masque d'Anbu et sort, je cours de toit en toit, sur le chemin je me retourne pour regarder derrière moi. J'ai l'impression d'être suivis… mmh… sans doute mon imagination. Je continus ma courses et entre dans le bureau de Tsunade par la fenêtre, je la salue, elle me dit d'attendre un moment qu'elle va me donner quelque chose de spécial à faire. Quelque chose de spécial ? Pourquoi es que sa ne me plais ce truc ? On toque à la porte et elle autorise l'entré, Sasuke et Sakura entre et salue l'Hokage, on attend encore cinq minute et quelqu'un d'autre toque à la porte, Sai entre après avoir entendu Tsunade l'autoriser à entrer. Elle le regarda et s'adressa à lui.

« On t'attendais Sai. »

Elle regarde les deux autres puis commence son explication.

« Bien aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas de mission. A la place l'équipe sept va être entrainé par le capitaine Darkness.

Tous regardent Tsunade comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Elle continue sans se soucier des regards de l'équipe.

« Je souhaite que vous bénéficier de son expérience, il vous en sera profitable croyez moi. Darkness tu seras le capitaine de cette équipe et je souhaite qu'il n'y ait aucun conflit. Sur ceux, vous pouvez y aller. »

Je vais tuer Tsunade ! Aller on se calme, on reste zen, cool ! Je sors du bureau, bien sur après avoir salué notre chère Hokage, les deux boulets d'hier me suis avec en prime un peintre boulet, je vous jure que pour un entrainement, ils vont en avoir un hun hun ! Se midi, ils ne vont pas pouvoir tenir leur baguette pour manger, tellement ils vont être amoché !

**A suivre…**

**Je suis désolé de mettre absenté si longtemps, en fait ce chapitre il est écrit depuis un bon moment déjà, seulement je me suis énervé contre Sasuke et du coup j'ai décidé de faire un break sur le manga Naruto, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et la je me suis enfin remis sur ce magnifique manga et je vais tenter de continuer ma fic, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais seulement j'hésite pour certain détail de la suite. Il faut que ça soit cohérent et il ne faut pas que sa soit s'en queue ni tête. En tous cas merci pour vos reviews sa ma fait énormément plaisir. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Schizophrénie** (σχίζεινφρήν)

**Manga** : Naruto

**Genre** : OCC, Romance (plus tard), Angst

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule Toruna et Mitsu m'appartiennent !

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** SasuxNaruxSasu

**Détail :** Il y aura quelque passage gores et aussi un peu de vulgarité, c'est juste pour prévenir. ^^

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Je crois que je vais aller tuer Tsunade! Elle me colle des boulets de premier ordre entre les pattes ! Il faut que je me calme ! Je serai capable d'aller la menacer de mort ! Après être sorti du bureau de l'Hokage, on a marchait tranquillement dans les rues, personnellement je n'étais pas pressé. On arrive sur le terrain d'entrainement, je me retourne vers eux et les toises, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

- « Bien, on va commencer l'entrainement ! Vous allez tous les trois faire équipes et m'attaquer ! »

Cette idée a l'air de leurs plaire, Sasuke dégaine son sabre avec un rictus sur les lèvres, Sakura met ses gans tous en souriant elle aussi, quand à Sai je le vois sortir un rouleau et un pinceau mais souri d'une manière qui sonne totalement fau. La rosé s'avance et me demande.

- « Peut-on se battre comme si on allai vous tuer ?

Hun hun, bien entendu ! Allez-y attaquer moi comme si vous voulez me tuer ! »

Finalement je crois que la mort de Tsunade est reportée, je vais bien m'amuser avec ces microbes ! Je me mets en position, ils font de même, j'attends que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas et c'est Sakura qui le fait. Elle fonce vers moi ses poings chargés de chakra et frappe le sol qui se fend de partout et s'enfonce, j'évite sans problème. C'est le tour de Sasuke, il m'attendait derrière et essaye de m'atteindre avec sa Kusanagi renforcé avec un Chidori, je sors mon sabre noir et comme lui, je renforce m'a lame, avec du Fûton, le choque de nos lames est brutale, je vois Sai arrivé derrière sabre en main, je repousse Sasuke facilement et évite le coup du peintre. J'ai pas le temps de me ressaisir que la rosée et déjà sur moi et essaye de m'asséner un coup au visage, je me baisse et la repousse d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, avec souplesse je fais un saut périlleux arrière et évite la lame de l'Uchiwa qui fend le sol en deux sous le coup. Sai arrive vers moi et on se livre un petit duel de Taijutsu auquel je pare tous ses coups, Sakura viens donner un petit coup de main au peintre, je double ma vitesse avec mon chakra et évite leurs coup, j'entends le bruit strident de Chidori, je me retourne et vois les éclaires bleu valser à quelque centimètre de mon masque. Je me cambre en arrière, le bras de Sasuke passe au dessus de ma tête, je l'empoigne, l'écarte et m'appuie dessus pour éviter le reste de son attaque, malgré que je l'ai évité, j'ai quand même ressue le choque de l'éclair en plein visage, mon masque est fissuré sur toute sa longueur. Les trois se tourne vers moi et recommence à m'attaquer, je dois avouer que je les ai sous estimé, mais je trouve cela vraiment amusant d'éviter toute leurs attaques. Sai prend son rouleau et dessine, des serpents apparais et foncent sur moi, je ne cherche même pas à esquiver, je lance plusieurs kunai qui détruit les serpents en une flaque d'encre, Sakura enfonce son poing de nouveau dans le sol, je saute pour l'éviter, mais Sasuke m'attendais avec Katon et une énorme boule de feu fonce vers moi. J'utilise une technique Suiton la prison aqueuse et l'applique sur moi, une énorme étendue d'eau m'enveloppe et annule la boule de feu à l'impact, j'annule la technique et évite '' la mini Tsunade '', l'Uchiwa et le peintre m'attaque de nouveau, une lutte acharné débute, aucun des deux n'arrive à m'atteindre et je pare sans grande difficulté leur coup. Je tante de donner un coup au visage de Sai, mais l'évite en faisant un saut sur le coté, le malheureux ne voit pas mon pied arrivé tous droit dans ses cotes, il se reçoit le coup de plein fouet et se voit projetée à plusieurs mètre. Je m'occupe de Sasuke, je lui balance mon poing dans le ventre, qu'il évite avec maestria, j'évite ses mains, mais surtout son regard, il a activé son Magenkyou Sharingan et je suis sur qu'il va tenter de me faire un Tsukuyomi. Avec sa Kusanagi il tente de me donner un coup au visage, sans doute pour finir son travail et casser mon masque, j'évite et me glisse dans son dos, je charge mes mains de chakra puis lui donne un coup en mettant mes mains à plat dans ses reins qui le propulse et l'envoie contre un arbre. Sakura fonce et donne des coups dans le vide, je lui prends son bras et me sers de son élan pour l'envoyé contre l'Uchiwa, qui se reçoit le bonbon rose en plein visage. Sai se relève et titube un peu, de même pour les deux autre que je viens d'envoyer péter, Sasuke fonce vers moi et essaye de me blessé en agitant son sabre devant moi, Sai arrive derrière moi et me fait un croche patte, je perds l'équilibre, le sharingan prend Kusanagi à deux main et abaisse son arme. Je touche le sol et penche la tête sur le coté, sa lame me frôle et tranche le cordon de mon masque d'Anbu, je me relève en utilisant mes bras, je fais une chandelle et un grand écart que mes deux assaillants se prend sur la tête, avec la force de mes bras, je saute et atterrit plus loin. Mon masque est tombé quand j'ai fait la chandelle, heureusement que j'ai toujours mon masque qui couvre tous le bas de mon visage, cette fois c'est moi qui passe à l'attaque, je cours vers eux, Sakura vient protéger ses coéquipiers, je l'évite et me dirige sur le peintre qui n'a pas le temps de parer quoi que se soit, il se prend une droite dans la mâchoire, je lui rend son croche patte et lui assène un coup dans le ventre, il tombe à terre et il n'est pas prés de se relever, un de moins au suivant ! Je décide de m'occuper de '' la mini Tsunade '', elle essaye de me mettre un coup avec sa force herculéenne, je me baisse et donne un coup de pied dans la mâchoire à elle aussi, Sakura s'écroule et de deux ! Je me retourne vers l'Uchiwa, on se fait face, il me regarde dans les yeux puis les siens s'agrandissent et devient rond comme des soucoupes, aurait-il vu qui j'été réellement ? Non impossible ! Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se ressaisir, je fonce sur lui, il pare mes coups comme il peux encore trop abasourdi par ce qu'il a vu dans mes yeux, dans notre corps à corps je le vois en train de chercher mon regard, mais je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction, il baisse sa garde pendant une seconde, je l'ai vu et en profite pour lui porter une attaque rapide dans le ventre, il s'écroule le souffle coupé, et de trois !

Je l'ai regarde, ils sont encore à terre, j'en profite pour me diriger vers mon masque d'Anbu et le ramasse. Il va falloir que je le change, la fissure et profonde il tient par miracle. Les trois boulets se relève comme ils peuvent et se mettent en garde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas compris que le combat est fini.

- « Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui ! On reprendra le combat demain !

- Non ! On peut encore continuer ! » me dit Sai et les deux autres sont d'accord en plus.

- « Je ne crois pas, je suis encore en pleine forme ! Vous par contre êtes H.S. et n'oublie pas que c'est moi ici qui donne les ordres ! »

Finalement ils rangent leurs armes, Sakura commence à soigné l'Uchiwa, Sai lui s'assoit et attend son tour. Leur problème c'est qu'ils ne sont pas endurant ! Faudrait y remédié… je me retourne vivement et regarde les alentours, j'ai l'impression d'être surveiller… je me retourne pour regarder les boulets, ils n'ont pas bougé, seul Sasuke me regarde étrangement, comme je l'ai fais précédemment il regarde au alentour et me regarde de nouveau… houlà… que… encore un vertige ? Sa commence à bien faire ! Je me ressaisie et vois l'Uchiwa s'approcher de moi, Sakura à fini de le soigner et s'occupe maintenant de Sai, Sasuke s'arrête devant moi et me regarde encore dans les yeux. Il veut quoi lui ?

- « Dis moi, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? » Aïe ! Si le sharingan commence à posé des questions sur mon identité je suis dans la merde !

- Non je ne crois ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tes yeux… ils… ils reflètent tellement de haine. »

Je détourne immédiatement les yeux et mets mon masque d'Anbu après avoir réparé la corde, tant pis si le masque est fêlé, au moins il arrêtera de me regarder dans les yeux ! Je me tourne et le regarde il a l'air dessus. Attendez, pincé moi je rêve ! Il fait la bouille comme un enfant déçu de ne pas avoir eu son joué ! J'ai le droit de le tuer là ! Depuis quand un Uchiwa montre ses sentiments ? Je soupire et commence à partir en précisant évidement que demain je veux les voir ici à l'aube. Je ne me retourne pas et m'en vais, sur le chemin je perçois grâce au chakra du Kyûbi une présence derrière moi, maintenant je suis sur qu'on me surveille, mais je ne fais pas cas pour le moment, j'attends et si il me casse trop les pieds je l'élimine. Le temps de rentré chez moi il est midi passé, je me fais à manger, quelque chose de vite fait, des ramens pas que j'aime sa mais au moins c'est rapide à préparer et je ne me casse pas la tête. Après mon petit repas je pars me doucher, je ressors un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours avec mon masque au cas où, je prends dans l'armoire un pantalon noir et un haut sans manche avec un col. Je m'allonge sur le lis et retourne voir mes compères dans mon âme. Je me retrouve au même endroit qu'hier en dessous de la sphère du chakra de Kyûbi et les autres apparaisses, je regarde Naruto dans le fond et m'adresse directement à lui.

- « C'est pour quoi cette fois ? Attend laisse moi deviné ! Tu ne veux plus que je me batte contre tes camardes d'enfances, c'est ça ? »

Un long silence suis mes paroles, je commence à perdre patience, je croise les bras sur mon torse et tape du pied, signe que je ne vais pas tarder à gueuler. Puis je vois sa tête bougé légèrement vers moi et me dis :

- « Non… cette fois-ci se n'est pas une interdiction…

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux juste parler ?

- Oui… je voulais te dire… je te laisse une semaine… fais se que tu veux… je lève toute les interdictions que je t'ai demandé…

- Une semaine ? Ah, chouette… et après cette semaine que veut tu que l'ont face ?

- Rien… »

Rien ? Commença rien ? Il nous fait quoi le Naruto ? On se regarde tous, Mitsu à l'air inquiète, et Dobe essaye de réfléchir, mais n'y arrive pas. Je reporte mon attention sur le blond au fond dans le noir.

- « Que veux-tu dire par rien ? Je dois rester dans la maison ?

- Non… après je reprends le contrôle de ma vie…"

Chouette bonne nouvelle ! Il va enfin arrêter de se plonger dans les ténèbres… mmh… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réjouir ?

- « Bonne nouvelle et que compte tu faires ? » A cette question il se tourne entièrement vers moi, sa fait longtemps qu'il nous à pas regarder.

- « Se que je vais faire ?... Simple… je vais… mettre un terme à ma vie… je vais me suicider… »

QUOI ? Il déconne la ? C'est sa ? C'est une blague ? Non… il ne plaisante pas… je suis… non… on est dans la merde ! Mitsu, Dobe et moi sommes dans la merde ! S'il se suicide c'est la fin des haricots !

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

L'Anbu au Sharingan suivi le capitaine Darkness, quand il sorti de chez lui, à une distance raisonnable, malgré toute sa discrétion, il vit sa cible se retourné et regarder les alentours, bien sur il avait camouflé son chakra et sa ne l'a pas empêché de ressentir sa présence. « Je sens que sa va être difficile de le surveiller » Se dit-il. Il continua malgré tous sa surveillance, après l'entrevue avec Tsunade, il assista au combat de son équipe contre le capitaine, il fut surprit de l'agilité et de la rapidité qu'il faisait preuve, si il devait se battre contre son supérieur, il risquerait de ne pas en ressortir indemne. Le combat se termina en fin de mâtiné et Kakashi pu voir une partit du visage du capitaine, grâce à Sasuke qui avait tranché la corde du masque, il vit à nouveau Darkness regarder autour de lui, l'espion jura et s'éloigna de quelque mètre. Il décida que se serait plus sur de le surveillé uniquement avec son Sharingan, il le suivi de loin, l'Anbu n'avait pas l'air pressé de rentrer chez lui, soudain grâce à son œil gauche, il détecta un autre chakra dans le capitaine et il le reconnue immédiatement. « Le chakra de Kyûbi ? Impossible ! » Kakashi se posait énormément de question, mais se contenta pour le moment de le surveillé. Quand Darkness rentra chez lui l'espion alla se poster au même endroit que se matin et quelque minute plus tard il le vit apparaitre à travers la fenêtre, il le vit aller se douché mais ne put voir son visage, le capitaine s'allongea sur son lit et ne bougea pas de toute l'après midi. Au soir Kakashi envoya un clone faire son rapport de la journée à son Hokage.

**P.O.V. Sasuke**

Après le départ de Darkness, on partis au resto'…Sur la route Sakura n'arrêtez pas de lancer des injures de toutes sortes sur le capitaine… Sai, lui essayer de la calmer comme il pouvait mais s'étais perdus d'avance… de mon coter, je ne fais que les suivre, en me rappelant de la haine qui se trouver dans le regard de Darkness, comme si il avais souffert toute sa vie et plus je m'en rappel et plus je pense a croire que ses pour cela, qu'il tue t'en de gens sans aucune crainte ni peur d'ôter la vie à des personne qui lui est semblable… je pense aussi que, si Itachi serais mort, a cette heure si je serais probablement comme lui… je vais essayer de me renseigné sur son sujet, surtout sur son passé. Mais a qui le demander ?... j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois vraiment pas… et non, surement pas Tsunade, elle doit garder son identité secrète, se qui est normal en faite… bon j'y repenserais plus tard… Ha' nous somme arriver au resto', Sakura sautille de joie a se que je voie…

En rentrent je remarque que Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino sont déjà la, assis a une table. Ils nous invitent pour que l'on passe le repas avec eux… je me place à coté de Shikamaru et oblige Sai de s'assoir a coter de moi… pour que je puisse passez mon repas dans le calme. Ce qui n'aurais pas étais possible si Sakura & Ino aurai étaient proche de moi…

Chôji nous regarda & remarqua nos blessure… mais remarqua plus celle de Sai, qui elles s'imposer sur son visage :

- « Eh ben ! Tu n'es pas allé de main morte Sakura ! » je pense que Chôji crois que ses Sakura qui a frapper Sai pour une raison comme une autre… mais je sens que Darkness va en prendre pour son grade.

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi ! c'est ce fumier de Darkness ! Figure-toi que Tsunade-sama a fait de lui notre capitaine et maintenant on doit s'entrainer avec lui tous les jours !

Non ! t'est sérieuse ? Je ne le crois pas ! » Pourquoi Ino est si blonde ? Elle aurait put se la fermer !

- « N'empêche que sur ce coup, Tsunade-sama aurai mieux fait de se souler plutôt que de nous mettre cette assassin comme entraineur ! »

Sakura continua sont discoure sur la façon donc qu'il a de nous entrainer, que j'ai failli y passez et que Sai s'en ai tiré avec des côtes brisées… le reste de son long et inutile discoure, je ne l'ai pas écouté…

- « Sakura ne sois pas si négative ! Vois le bon coté des choses, tu as une chance incroyable d'être entrainé par le capitaine de l'Anbu ! Ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde !

- Shikamaru à raison ! Miam ! Oublie quelque temps que c'est lui le meurtrier de Naruto miam ! et profite de son expérience miam ! »

Choji est écœurant, il pourrait arrêter de mangé cinq seconde, le temps de dire se qu'il a à dire ! Par contre leur idée n'est pas bête, personnellement je suis d'accord avec Shikamaru, mais Sakura n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter ce coté si positif.

- « Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'en suis sure qu'avec un peu d'entrainement on pourra l'éliminer ! Sasuke a failli lui planter son sabre dans le crane ! A la place il a perdu son masque !

- Vraiment ? Comment il est ? Il est beau ? Quel couleur son ses yeux ? »

Mais Ino est en chaleur ou elle le fait exprès ? Sai prend son carnet et se met à dessiner. Le portrais fait, il le donna a Ino, qui s'extasie devant :

- « Ouah ! Il est beau… c'est dommage qu'il porte un masque comme Kakashi, par contre Sai tu aurais pu faire les yeux avec moins de colère, parce que là sa lui donne un air sévère, non ?

- Désolé Ino-chan mais… ses yeux était comme sa. »

Shikamaru pris le carnet des mains de la chaudasse et regarda le dessin... en le regardant, il prit un air sérieux. Il rendit le carnet a son proprio'… le reste du repas se passe bien et Sakura c'est enfin calmer… c'est Shikamaru qui paye le repas, est cette fois-ci sans râler. Sai nous dit qu'il rentre chez lui pour se reposer. Petit à petit tous le monde se sépara pour faire à ses occupation, le moment que j'attendais étais la : me retrouver seul avec Shikamaru, je lui demande s'il ne pourrait pas me renseigner sur Darkness… il réfléchit donc :

- « Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton Sensei ?

- Kakashi ? Tu crois qu'il serait au courant de quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, mais il a fait parti de l'Anbu lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

- Merci, je vais aller le voir. Salut. »

Sous sa réponse, je partis. Mais j'ai tous de même l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Avant d'allez voir Kakashi, je vais faire un saut a l'hôpital, rendre visite a mon frère…

Arriver devant sa chambre deux Anbu gardent la porte, ils me laissent passer… Comme chaque visite que je lui rends, je m'assis a ses coté. Il ne c'est toujours pas réveiller mais je passe toujours quelque heure en sa compagnie, même si il est dans le coma, je suis sur qu'il ressent ma présence, j'ai seulement besoin de voir la dernière personne chère à mon cœur…

**Fin P.O.V. Sasuke**

La nuit était tombée et Tsunade était toujours à son bureau, étudiant les rapports de mission que Shizune lui avait apporté. Kakashi entra par la fenêtre et lui fit son rapport de la journée, elle le remercia, mais juste avant de partir il lui posa une question.

- « Dite moi Tsunade-sama, quand Naruto est mort vous avez fait quelque chose pour le Kyûbi ?

Non… pourquoi cette question ?

C'est bien se que j'ai pensé… pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi Darkness a le chakra du démon renard en lui ? »

**A suivre…**

**Et voila le chapitre 4, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue. ^^ Je remercie tous ceux qui mon laissé des reviews et j'espère aussi que la suite vous plaira. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Schizophrénie** (σχίζεινφρήν)

**Manga** : Naruto

**Genre** : OCC, Romance (plus tard), Angst

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule Toruna et Mitsu m'appartiennent !

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** SasuxNaruxSasu

**Détail :** Il y aura quelque passage gores et aussi un peu de vulgarité, c'est juste pour prévenir. ^^

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Tsunade regardait Kakashi, sérieusement,

« Comment… peut importe. Je te prierai de garder cette information pour toi Kakashi.

Vous ne me donnerai pas plus d'information à ce sujet, n'est ce pas ?

En effet, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Je comprends.

Le ninja copieur salua sont supérieur et s'en alla, avant de retourner au prés de son original, Kakashi décida de passer par chez lui pour pendre quelque chose à grignoter. Il arriva chez lui, il vit une silhouette prés de sa porte, il se méfie et s'approcha doucement. La personne le vit arrivé et se dirigea vers lui, Kakashi reconnue son élève Sasuke, il se relaxa demanda l'Uchiwa pourquoi était-il ici.

« Sasuke ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Je voulais vous posez quelque question Sensei. » Kakashi l'invita à entrer.

« Dites moi… Pouvez-vous me donner des renseignements sur le capitaine Darkness ? »

Kakashi se retourna d'un coup et scruta l'Uchiwa.

« Pourquoi veux-tu des renseignement sur lui ? Tu ne compte pas venger Naruto j'espère ?

Non ! Non loin de là ! En fait Tsunade-sama l'a nommé capitaine de la team sept et maintenant il nous entraine pendant un temps indéterminé.

Ah… tant mieux, mais alors… pourquoi vouloir te renseigner sur lui ? »

Sasuke, baissa la tête un instant avant de la relevé, avec une détermination dans son regard.

« En fait, pendant l'entrainement j'ai réussi à faire tomber son masque d'Anbu et j'ai pu voir ses yeux, ils étaient remplis de haine, de colère, j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir, son regard était exactement comme le mien quand j'essayer de me venger d'Itachi.

Mmh… je vois… écoute… je ne connais pas grand-chose sur lui. Tsunade garde son identité secrète et il n'existe pratiquement aucune information à son sujet, je suis sur que même Danzo ne connais pas sont véritable visage.

Ah… d'accord… merci quand même Sensei.

Sasuke s'apprêta à sortir quand Kakashi l'arrêta.

« Sasuke… je ne devrai pas te le dire mais… en fait Tsunade-sama m'a confier la tache de surveillé Darkness. Si j'apprends quoi que se soit je te le ferai savoir, d'accord ?

Sa explique votre tenue d'Anbu… dites puisque vous le surveiller, vous pouvez me faire pénétrer chez lui alors. »

Kakashi n'en cru pas ses oreilles, mais accepta quand même.

« … d'accord… mais ne dis pas que c'est moi qui t'es fait entré… sinon…

Ne vous inquiéter pas ! Je dirais que c'était de ma propre initiative. »

Sur ce, Sasuke sorti de l'appartement, Kakashi pris une pomme et l'amena à son original qui était toujours sur le toit à surveillé le capitaine de l'Anbu, le clone disparu et Kakashi ressue les informations de son clone, il jura mentalement et continua son observation.

**P.O.V. Sasuke**

C'est parfait ! Kakashi-sensei va pouvoir m'aider à en apprendre plus sur Darkness ! Je rentre chez moi, me reposer, demain j'ai entrainement avec le capitaine et si c'est comme aujourd'hui, je vais avoir besoin d'énormément de repos, mais avant je vais me doucher. J'entre dans la sale de bain et commence à me déshabiller, j'entre dans la douche et allume l'eau, je me décontracte sous la chaleur de celle-ci, je prends au hasard un gel douche et me savonne entièrement de la tête au pied. Je me rince, prend une serviette et m'essuie brièvement, je mets un yukata noir et file me coucher, je m'endors peu de temps après.

Je me réveille un peu avant l'aube, je m'habille et déjeune vite fait, puis file sur le terrain d'entrainement. Une fois sur place je vois Sai, je m'approche et le salue, il dessine le paysage, je me place à coté de lui et attend. Cinq minutes plus tard Sakura arrive de très mauvais poil… elle nous fait un '' bonjour '' très sec et cassant, elle n'a toujours pas digérer le combat d'hier on dirait. L'aube est là et le capitaine aussi, il s'avance vers nous et nous regarde. Il a oublié de mettre son masque d'Anbu ou quoi ? Je vois qu'il a des cernes sous ses yeux, à mon avis il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir.

« Aujourd'hui on va travailler votre endurance ! » Sakura ouvre sa grande gueule.

« Parce que vous trouvez qu'on n'est pas assez endurant ?

En effet… hier vous avez combattu toute la mâtiné et c'est à peine si vous pouviez vous relever !

Darkness approche de quelque pas et fixe de ses yeux bleu nuit ma coéquipière, j'ai l'impression qu'il va la tuer sur place rien qu'avec son regard.

« Très bien… puisque mademoiselle Haruno semble endurante, on va voir combien de temps elle tiendra en territoire ennemis ! »

A ces mots je ne peux m'empêcher un frisson d'effroi, il est vraiment… il fait peur. Je vois qu'elle n'a pas l'air contente juste au moment ou elle s'apprêté à dire quelque chose, je la coupe.

« Sakura ! Ferme-la ! Il a plus d'expérience que toi ! Alors arrête de la ramener ! T'es lourdes ! »

Elle baissa la tête, je sais que, je suis dure mais vraiment elle est chiante ! Darkness me regarde… surpris ? Je n'ai pas le temps de traduire son expression, qu'une autre à fait surface.

« Bien puisque votre amie est enfin calmé on va pouvoir s'entrainer ! »

Il prend quelque chose dans son sac et nous les montre.

« Vous allez mettre ceci… »

Des bracelets de force ? Il est sérieux ? J'en mettais pour m'entrainé quand j'étais plus jeune… Sai aussi semble surpris.

« Excuser moi… se sont des bracelets de force n'est ce pas ? On ne devait pas entrainé notre endurance ?

Se ne sont pas de simples bracelets de force Sai… Quand vous les mettrai, ils commenceront à pomper votre chakra. »

Je vois… si c'est bracelets pompe le chakra, on risque de vite s'épuisé, donc on va devoir résister à la fatigue, c'est un excellent moyen d'entrainer notre endurance. Il nous donne à chacun deux bracelets, je mets les mien et je sens mon chakra se faire aspirer tous doucement, Darkness à l'air satisfait et nous explique la suite.

« Bien, vous devez sans doute sentir votre chakra être aspiré par les bracelets, vous allez les garder toute la journée pendant une semaine. Vous serez autorisé à les enlevé uniquement pour dormir.

Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Sai à l'air impatient d'apprendre.

« Faites se que vous voulez. Si vous voulez vous entrainer allez-y. Seulement si j'en voie un enlever son bracelet pendant la journée, il aura à faire à moi ! C'est un entrainement ! Pas une récréation ! »

Il s'en va sur ces dernier mots, Sakura toute contente nous dis qu'elle file à l'hôpital, Sai s'en va sans dire un mot, quand à moi je vais faire un tour prés de l'appartement de notre capitaine. Je me mets en route et saute de toit en toit pour aller plus vite. J'arrive à proximité et m'arrête deux bâtiments avant, j'essaye de repérer la présence du capitaine dans le village, mais celui-ci à camoufler son chakra et je n'arrive pas à savoir où il se trouve. Je meurs d'envie d'aller jeter un œil dans son appartement… seulement… j'hésite. Si je me fais prendre, je risque de sacré s'ennuie… je dois attendre que Kakashi me face entrer. J'active mon sharingan et cherche mon sensei, mais au lieu de le trouver, je surprends Sai à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Darkness. Je m'approche et observe, il n'y a personne d'autre avec lui, il est seul, mais que diable fait-il dans cette l'appartement ? Cherche-t-il lui aussi à connaitre notre entraineur ? Au bout de cinq minutes il sort et s'en va en courant, j'allais le suivre quand quelque chose m'interpelle, grâce à mes sharingan je peux distinguer le chakra à sa couleur et Sai en a l'essai énormément. Je me décide et pénètre dans l'appartement par la fenêtre de la chambre, je camoufle ma présence et cherche se qu'aurai pu laisser mon coéquipier. Je sors de la chambre et pénètre dans un couloir, j'avance quand une odeur m'interpelle, sa sens… bizarre… je continue mon avancé et m'arrête devant la cuisine, l'odeur viens de cette pièce et c'est justement ici qu'il y a le chakra de Sai. Je m'approche et ouvre le placard à coté de la gazinière, un serpent fait d'encre siffle en me voyant, je le prends et le détruis avec un kunai en faisant attention à ne pas mettre d'encre par terre, je ferme le placard et j'entends encore un sifflement, je me retourne et le rouvre. Là je vois la bonbonne de gaz, le câble la reliant à la gazinière a été sectionner, je ferme l'arrivé du gaz et ouvre la fenêtre, une seule étincelle et tous par en feu. Je referme les fenêtres cinq minutes plus tard, je quitte la cuisine et traverse le couloir afin d'accéder à la chambre, je m'apprêté à partir quand soudain je vois Darkness assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre me toisant d'un mauvais œil.

« Que fais-tu chez moi, Uchiwa ! »

Son ton est sec et cassant, ses yeux me transperce sur place, je suis paralysé et hésite à lui dire quelque chose.

« Répond à ma question ! »

Sa haine dans son regard me fait vraiment flipper. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui explique se que je fais ici.

**Fin P.O.V. Sasuke**

**P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Je me lève, il est 4h du matin à cause de la nouvelle de Naruto je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit… j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose pour l'empêcher de se suicidé, évidemment j'en ai trouvé une… mais cela voudra dire mourir quand même… quoi que… j'ai peut-être une autre idée. Maintenant que j'y pense, le problème c'est de faire retrouvé la joie de vivre à Naruto, de le sortir des ténèbres et de le ramené à la lumière… hun plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Bon faut que je me bouge le cul ! Je vais prendre une douche sa va me revigoré ! Je me déshabille et pénètre dans la douche, j'allume l'eau, prend un gel douche et me savonne tous le corps, l'odeur vivifiante du vétiver embaume la salle de bain, je me rince et prend une serviette. Je m'essuie le visage en premier, pour mettre mon masque facilement, une fois mis je m'essuie le reste du corps avec énergie, je sors entièrement nu de la salle de bain et fouille dans mon armoire afin de mettre une tenue d'Anbu propre. Il faudra que je prenne un moment afin de faire la lessive… pas que j'aime ça mais la panière commence à être pleine. Je file dans la cuisine me préparer mon p'tit déj. Un bon café, trois tartine beure confiture, un jus de fruit et c'est ok. Bon il fait encore nuit, je prépare les bracelets que je vais donner à mes boul…. à mes '' élèves '', pourquoi ces bracelets ? Parce que grâce à ça, ils vont pouvoir entrainer leur endurance et sa va me servir pour réaliser mon plan afin d'empêché mon original de se suicidé. En quoi ils vont me servir ? Ben les bracelets vont absorber le chakra de leur porteur et les stocker, ensuite dans une semaine quand ils me les rendront, ces bracelets seront remplis de chakra et je vais pouvoir m'en servir. A quoi… ? Vous verrez bien. Je vois l'aube se pointé, il est temps d'y aller, je prends mon masque d'Anbu, mais je m'aperçois qu'il est brisé… finalement il s'est cassé en pleine nuit, l'entaille était trop profonde. Tans pis, de toute façons ils m'ont déjà vu s'en mon masque, heureusement que j'en ai un autre qui couvre la moitié de mon visage. Je sors et file sur le terrain… une fois arrivé je constate qu'ils sont tous là, bien je n'aurais pas à attendre, je m'avance vers eux, je l'ai vois tous surpris de me voir s'en masque d'Anbu, mais je m'en fous royalement.

« Aujourd'hui on va travailler votre endurance !

Parce que vous trouvez qu'on n'est pas assez endurant ? »

Evidement il faut toujours que Sakura ouvre sa putain de grande gueule ! On va rester calme pour le moment.

« En effet… hier vous avez combattu toute la mâtiné et c'est à peine si vous pouviez vous relever !

Normale ! On a combattu toute la mâtiné comme vous dites ! Je trouve que c'est bien moi ! »

Elle me les pète ! Je m'approche d'elle, en la foudroyant du regard et lui dis :

« Très bien… puisque mademoiselle Haruno semble endurante, on va voir combien de temps elle tiendra en territoire ennemis ! »

Je lui dis sa d'un ton menaçant, avec ma voie la plus froide, elle essaye de ne pas tremblé, de ne pas montré qu'elle a peur, mais sa ce vois dans son regard, même s'est coéquipier, on eu un frisson en m'entendent dire cette phrase. Malgré sa peur, je la vois se renfrogner et s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais Sasuke la coupe dans son élans.

« Sakura ! Ferme-la ! Il a plus d'expérience que toi ! Alors arrête de la ramener ! T'es lourdes ! »

Le bonbon rose baisse la tête, je regarde Sasuke, surpris de voir qu'il est prie ma défense, il me regarde et je change d'expression et redeviens froid.

« Bien puisque votre amie est enfin calmé on va pouvoir s'entrainer ! »

Je fouille dans ma sacoche, sors les fameux bracelets et leur montre.

« Vous allez mettre ceci… »

En voyant les objets, ils font tous une tête dépité, je l'ai comprend à leurs place en voyant ça, je serais dans le même état, surtout qu'ils ont l'air tout à fait normaux. Sai ne me laisse même pas le temps d'expliquer qu'il pose sa question.

« Excuser moi… se sont des bracelets de force n'est ce pas ? On ne devait pas entrainé notre endurance ?

Se ne sont pas de simples bracelets de force Sai… Quand vous les mettrai, ils commenceront à pomper votre chakra. »

Ah… je crois qu'ils ont enfin compris où je veux en venir, tans mieux ! Je n'aurais pas à leurs expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Je leurs donne deux bracelets chacun, ils les mettent aussitôt, je suis satisfait de mon coup et leurs dis :

« Bien, vous devez sans doute sentir votre chakra être aspiré par les bracelets, vous allez les garder toute la journée pendant une semaine. Vous serez autorisé à les enlevé uniquement pour dormir. »

Ben oui quand même, je ne vais les forcer à garder ces bracelets pour dormir ! Surtout que cela peut être dangereux.

« Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Il m'énerve le peintre avec ses questions stupide !

« Faites se que vous voulez. Si vous voulez vous entrainer allez-y. Seulement si j'en voie un se reposer, dormir, ou enlève carrément son bracelet pendant la journée, il aura à faire à moi ! C'est un entrainement ! Pas une récréation ! »

Après les avoir prévenue, je m'en vais, direction l'hôpital ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Tel une ombre, je me faufile dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, je camoufle ma présence et mon chakra. Je m'approche du lit et commence à composer les mutras, je gorge ma main de chakra et la pause sur la tête de la personne couché, je reste ainsi pendant dix minutes et arrête mon jutsu… j'espère que cette technique va marcher. J'entends des pas arrivé dans le couloir, je me précipite par la fenêtre en prenant soin de bien la refermé, afin qu'on ne découvre pas mon effraction. Je file chez moi, je vais pour rentré mais je sens une présence dans mon appartement, je fais le tour en passant par les toits et vois ma fenêtre grande ouverte. Je me pose sur le rebord et attend, le fouineur montre enfin son visage, et est surpris de me voir, je le toise et lui demande avec haine :

« Que fais-tu chez moi, Uchiwa ! »

Mon ton l'a paralysé, il reste la ne sachant quoi faire, je commence à perdre patience et lui ordonne :

« Répond à ma question ! »

Il a peur cela se vois dans son regard, il se ressaisit et m'explique son intrusion.

« Je suis entré chez vous, car j'ai vu Sai en sortir, par la fenêtre de votre chambre.

Ah ! Vraiment ?

Oui, il a coupé le câble de la bonbonne laissant ainsi le gaz s'échapper et envahir la pièce, j'ai fermé l'arrivé du gaz et aéré la cuisine.

Mmh… pence-tu que je vais te remercier ?

Vous ne me croyez pas. »

Je m'approche de lui d'un air menaçant et lui dit :

« Prouve-moi que c'est bien Sai qui l'a fait et pas toi ! »

Il prend un kunai et montre ses mains.

« Sai avais laissé un serpent, qu'il avait dessiné. Je l'ai détruis avec mon kunai et j'ai empêché l'encre de tomber au sol avec mes mains. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis regarde ses mains et en effet je reconnais le chakra qui se trouve encore dans l'encre c'est bien celui de Sai. Je regarde de nouveau l'Uchiwa et je m'adresse à lui avec un ton neutre.

« Très bien je te crois.

Merci.

Ne me remercie pas ! Soit plus rapide dans se que tu entreprends !

Oui… désolé. »

Il m'a dis sa en baissant la tête, j'arrive à sentir l'excitation de Mitsu, monté en moi, trop kawai dit-elle. Pff… oui bon… j'avoue… il est mignon… mais il est hors de question que je m'attendris ! Bon si Sai a coupé le câble d'arrivé de gaz, à mon avis s'est par vengeance, mais… Danzo en a après moi, j'en mettrai ma main au feu ! Il veut le poste d'Hokage ! Hun… toujours le même ce vieux con ! Sasuke me regarde et me pose une question.

« Sai tenait vraiment à Naruto ? »

Je le regarde un peu dépité… en fait… je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce Sai, seul Dobe pourrait répondre à sa question, mais je crois qu'il pence que le peintre cherche à se venger de moi.

« Tu crois qu'il essaye de se venger ?

Je ne vois pas autre chose.

Mmh… a mon avis, c'est Danzo qui lui a demandé de m'éliminé et Sai a accepté parce que sa lui donné une occasion de se venger.

Danzo ? Pourquoi il essayera de vous tuer ?

Tu ne devines pas ? Je suis le successeur de notre Godaime, et un obstacle pour lui.

Sasuke compris où je veux en venir, une mine dégoûtée s'afficha sur son visage, un asseau de sensation me monte dans le corps, grrr ! Pourquoi Mitsu ne peut-elle pas se tenir tranquille !

« Il faut aller prévenir Tsunade-sama ! »

Il me dit sa lui ! Comme ça, la détermination se lis dans ses yeux et sa lui donne un air… je sens une chaleur monté dans mon bas ventre ! Oh non ! Pas ça ! J'acquise et je me tourne face à la fenêtre.

« Je vais m'occupé d'aller prévenir la Godaime ! Toi continue se que tu as à faire !

Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ?

Non ! On ne sait jamais ! Reste en dehors de tout ça ! La racine t'a déjà assez causé de tors dans ta vie comme sa !

Sasuke souri à la phrase que je lui ai dis… il… est… vraiment… beau… comme sa… quesque je raconte ! Sasuke se dirige vers la fenêtre et s'apprêté à partir… enfin encore un peu et je me le fais… NON ! Pas dans ce sens du terme ! Bande de pervers (se)! De toute façons je suis censé être celui qui à tuer Naruto je vous le rappelle donc… il me déteste et veux se venger… ! Pourquoi a-t-il empêché le plan de Sai de s'exécuté alors ? Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande.

« Avant que tu t'en aille, pourquoi avoir empêché Sai d'exécuter son plan ? Ne voulais-tu pas te venger ?

Et bien… quand j'ai vu toute la haine que vous avez dans votre regards… sa m'a énormément perturbé… depuis j'essaye de savoir pourquoi vous avez tant de haine.

Hun… as-tu trouvé ?

Non toujours pas.

… je vois…

Sasuke s'en va et je suis vraiment surpris de se changement… hun hun en tous cas il peut toujours essayer de chercher, il risque de ne jamais trouvé. Bon occupons nous de l'autre vieux ! Je file chez Tsunade en prenant soin de bien tous fermer, pour que personne n'entre chez moi cette fois, sinon je tue le prochain qui essaye de me faire péter la gueule !

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto (Toruna)**

Après son entrevue avec le capitaine Darkness, Sasuke rentra chez lui afin de s'exercer à l'utilisation de ses jutsu. En pleine fin de mâtiné on frappa à sa porte, il alla ouvrir et fus surpris de voir Sakura toute essoufflé devant chez lui.

« Sakura sa ne va pas ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ?

Sasuke ! Il faut que tu viennes vite avec moi !

Pourquoi ?

C'est à propos de ton frère, Itachi ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

**A suivre…**

**Voila, j'espère que le chapitre 5 vous à plus ^^ Dites moi si il y a quelque chose de… bizarre dans l'histoire (Toruna : C'est toi qui est bizarre !) Euh… oui aussi, c'est vrai que j'ai des idées parfois un peu farfelu, j'écris les chapitres selon mon humeur du moment donc sa peut être joyeux ou sombre. Voila merci pour les reviews sa me fais énormément plaisir et je suis contente que beaucoup d'entre vous attende mes chapitres avec impatience. Désolé pour la longue attente… (Toruna : … Abrège.) Ok, ok, encore merci pour les reviews et à bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
